


Finally Seeing What's Right In Front Of You.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another one shot after tonight's episode! Please don't read if you haven't seen episode 28! There's kinda some spoilers! And I don't want to ruin it for anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Seeing What's Right In Front Of You.

_Laura snuggled down into Carmilla's bed as Carmilla lay down on the ground, slightly irritated that she couldn't have Laura's yellow pillow since Perry was using it. Despite being tired a few moment's ago, Laura lay on her back staring at the ceiling that she couldn't really see, it was just dark to her. Slowly she turned her head and looked to the ground where Carmilla lay, she felt bad for taking her bed, but the vampire hadn't left any room for argument when she walked into the bathroom and left Laura in the room._

_"Cupcake, go to sleep." Carmilla's voice made Laura jump, she turned so she slightly hanging over the side of the bed. Carmilla was facing away from her at first, but after a moment she turned so she was looking at Laura. "You're tired, go to sleep" Laura nodded slightly but didn't make a move to lay down in the bed and go to sleep. Carmilla sighed and sat up, not realizing how close it bought her to Laura. She moved back slightly so she could look at the girl in her bed. "Why won't you sleep?"_

_Laura shrugged slightly, then glanced to her own bed, to make sure Perry was still asleep before her gaze landed back on Carmilla. "I can't sleep, I want to sleep, but I just... My mind wont stop going." Laura sighed and closed her eyes, that's not what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to phrase what she really wanted to know, so she'd settle for whatever words decided to pour out of her mouth. Carmilla tilted her head slightly, a lazy smile on her lips._

_"What's on your mind that won't let you sleep, cutie?" Carmilla pulled her knee's up to her chest and rested her head on them, her eyes never leaving Laura. Laura bit her lip for a moment, and diverted her gaze, feeling embarrassed, even though no words had left her mouth though. She knew they would, Carmilla asked her directly what was on her mind, and normally in her non sleepy state, she could stop the word's but right now, when she was tired and all that was going through her mind was what just happened, she knew the question on the tip of her tongue would fill the room._

_Laura closed her eyes. "If Perry wasn't in the room, and it was just us dancing earlier.." She paused for a moment, though she didn't open her eyes, it was easier to ask the question if she couldn't actually see Carmilla. "Would you... Would you have kissed me?" She kept her eyes shut and waited for a reply from the vampire, when a few moment's had passed and no reply came, Laura's heart rate picked up and her eyes flew open, to see Carmilla smiling like a fool at her._

_"If you wanted me to kiss you, cupcake. All you had to do was ask." Carmilla watched as Laura blushed, her heart rate was still going fast, and the vampire could tell that asking the question had been nerve racking for the other girl. Carmilla on the other hand, had no problem with the question being asked, she had heard Laura earlier, when she went to the bathroom. She just didn't expect the girl to be so bold as to ask her if she would have kissed her, of course Carmilla would have kissed her, Perry in the room had nothing to do with why she didn't._

_Laura took a deep breath and finally got her heart to stop racing in her chest, she scooted back so her back was against the wall then lifted the covers. Carmilla got up from the floor and climbed into the bed with no question. She searched Laura's eyes for any hesitation, but none was found. "Kiss me." Laura's voice was soft and quiet, but Carmilla just smiled and lent across the small gap between her and Laura. She pressed her lips gently to Laura's and watched as the other girl's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes fell shut._

_Carmilla gently placed her hand on Laura's waist and pulled the girl closer to her slightly. Laura wrapped her arm around Carmilla's neck and tangled her finger's in her hair softly. Neither of them were sure which one of them made the slight noise, but neither of them cared, too wrapped up in the kiss. After a while Laura pulled back slightly, her eyes slowly opening to look at Carmilla. Laura's lip's were slightly swollen and her breath was jagged. She gave Carmilla a small smile, the blush creeping back to her cheeks. "wow."_

_Carmilla let out a small laugh and shook her head gently. She gently ran her hand up and down Laura's side as they continued to look at each other. "I've wanted to do that for a while now, cupcake." Carmilla wasn't sure it was possible, but Laura blushed even more as she buried her head in the crook of Carmilla's neck. "If that's all you needed before you went to sleep." Carmilla placed a kiss on the top of Laura's head. "Go to sleep." Carmilla made sure the covers were pulled up and wrapped her arm's around Laura. Soon she felt Laura's breathing even out, with a smile on her face, Carmilla fell asleep with Laura in her arms. Neither of the girl's heard the soft words from across the room._

_"Finally, good for you two." Perry smiled at the two girl's before closing her eye's and falling back to sleep. Despite everything that was going on with the vampires, the Dean and with LaFontaine missing, Perry was glad those two had finally stopped dancing around each other and had admitted to each other just what the other meant to them._

* * *

**_A/N - So I don't actually know how I'm alive after that episode! But some how I am! Anyway, this little one-shot came into my head, and I had to write it down! I swear Tiny Gay Laura and Useless Lesbian Vampire Carmilla will be the death of me! But it will be a happy death!_ **

 


End file.
